Robert Jordan
Wikipedia has an article on Robert Jordan, the pen name of James Oliver Rigney, Jr., who died September 16, 2007. This page is for information not suited to a general encyclopedia, such as correspondence and other fan-related information. Searchable Database of ALL Plot-related RJ Quotes Organized by category and linked to original sources: http://www.theoryland.com/vbulletin/showthread.php?t=372 Interviews, Signing Reports, Letters 1991 January Starlog Interview 1993 September Letter to Carolyn Fusinato September 6, 1993 November Speech at Trinity College in Dublin November 1993 November/December Letter to Tom McCormick November/December 1993 1994 February Letter to Carolyn Fusinato February 1, 1994 March Letter to Carolyn Fusinato March 1, 1994 June Letter to Carolyn Fusinato June 10, 1994 Fall Stories from RJ's LOC signing tour, Fall 1994 October First AOL Chat October 1994 Second AOL Chat October 1994 Compuserve October 1994 October/November Sense of Wonder October/November 1994 November Fast Forward (Public Access TV in N.VA), November 1, 1994 Letter to Carolyn Fusinato November 21, 1994 Letter on the Old Tongue November 21, 1994 1995 Unknown Date Letter to Pat Korda 1995 April Letter to Carolyn Fusinato April 3, 1995 Sci-fi Channel Interview April 25, 1995 June An Interview by Helena Löfgren at the Swedish fantasy con East of the Sun June17, 1995 East of the Sun Talks June 95 1996 Unknown Date AOL Chat 1996 #1 AOL Chat 1996 #2 April Balticon 30 April 5-7, 1996 June AOL Chat June 1996 Compuserve Chat June 1996 Charleston, SC Post-ACOS Signing--21 June, 1996; report by Brian Ritchie. August Durham, NC Post-ACOS Signing--4 August, 1996; report by Hawk. Vancouver Post-ACOS Signing--24 August, 1996; report by Lara Beaton. Victoria Post-ACOS Signing--25 August, 1996; report by Greebs. October Dunwoody, Georgia Post-ACOS Signing--9 October, 1996; report by Erica Sadun Cincinnati Post-ACOS Signing--12 October, 1996; report by Mike Lawson. Michael Martin Cincinnati 1996 1997 June SciFi Channel Chat at Dragon*Con 97 June 28, 1997 Dragon*Con 97 June 28, 1997 (different from above) November Barnes and Noble Chat November 11 1997 1998 October Walden Books Interviews Robert Jordan: October, 1998 Barnes and Noble Chat October 19, 1998 Aaron Bergman New York City, 20 October, 1998 Report by Ryan R. New York City, 20 October, 1998 Pam Basham Los Angeles, 22 October, 1998 Chris Mullins Palo Alto, 24 October, 1998 Drew Gillmore Palo Alto, 24 October, 1998 Justin Howell Palo Alto, 24 October, 1998 Rick Moen San Jose, 25 October, 1998 Kevin Bartlett Seattle, 29 October, 1998 Lara Beaton Vancouver, 31 October, 1998 November Borders Interview November 1998 Matthew Hunter Louisville, 14 November, 1999 Michael Martin Dayton, 15 November, 1998 Scott Cantor Dayton, 15 November, 1998 Melinda Yin Philadelphia, 18/19 November, 1998 John Hamby Philadelphia, 18/19 November, 1998 John Nowacki Washington, D.C., 20 November, 1998 John Novak Northern Virginia Part 1, 21 November, 1998 John Novak Northern Virginia Part 2, 21 November, 1998 Rachel K. Warren Northern Virginia, 21 November, 1998 Sense of Wonder October/November 1998 Amazon.com Interview November 6, 1998 (NEED) MSN - eFriends Interviews Robert Jordan: November 11, 1998 1999 August Austrailian Interview: August, 1999 Brisbane signing Joel Gilmore 1999 Willum Brisbane signing 1999 Sydney Signing August 30, 1999 Paul Colquhoun Sydney Signing 2000 January scifi.com Chat 1 January, 2000 March Excerpts from Locus Magazine March 2000 November Barnes and Noble Chat November 11, 2000 SciFi.com ChatNovember 14, 2000 Brandon Book Sigining San Jose November 2000 Book Signing John Heltsley San Jose November 2000 December Interview SFBC - December 2000 CNN Chat December 12, 2000 Atlanta Book Signing December 4, 2000 2001 April Robert Jordan in the Netherlands http://home.casema.nl/e.f.delaat/netherlands.html Leiden http://home.casema.nl/e.f.delaat/Leiden.html ROBERT JORDAN visits Amsterdam April 2001 Amsterdam http://home.casema.nl/e.f.delaat/Amsterdam.html Rotterdam http://home.casema.nl/e.f.delaat/rotterdam.html Elffantasy fair saturday http://home.casema.nl/e.f.delaat/Elffantasyfairsat.html Elffantasy fair sunday http://home.casema.nl/e.f.delaat/elffantasyfairsun.html Chat http://home.casema.nl/e.f.delaat/chat.html Elf Fantasy Fair, Theoryland reports May Macron Inteview Memorial Weekend 2001 2002 Wotmania and Dragonmount Q&A December 9, 2002 Dragonmount Interview with Harriet December 9, 2002 Amazon.com Interview 2002 Writing on the Web 2002 Q&A From Glimmers Prologue Publisher's Weekly December 23, 2002 2003 Orbit Interview 2003 Robert Mee NoVA Signing 2003 JAN 7: New York, NY: Barnes and Noble Menlo Park, CA January 11th 2003 JAN 15: Lexington, KY: Joseph-Beth Booksellers Michael Martin Dayton Signing January 16, 2003 Tim Kington Dayton Signing January 16, 2003 John Nowacki D.C.Signing January 23, 2003 Zeynep Dilli/’Morwen’ DC Signing January 23, 2003 Neill Smith Falls Church, VA Signing January 23, 2003 Sonia Ibarra Falls Church, VA Signing January 23, 2003 SFRevu Interview January 21, 2003 Charleston.Net Interview February 9, 2003 Budapest Q&A April 2003 2004 Tony Zbaraschuk Seattle Signing Report 2004 Roxanne Chicago Signing Report 2004 Chad R Orzel NoVA Signing Report 2004 Daniel Rook Signing 2004 USA Today Interview January 6, 2004 Wotmania Interview March 27, 2004 Sci Fi Weekly Interview March 29, 2004 ComicCon 2004 Wrap-Up July 22-25, 2004 2005 More Reports from Robert Jordan’s Comic*Con Panel Session Notes from the Panel Discussion at Comic*Con July, 2005 Final Dragon*Con Report First dragon con report:) September 2, 2005 Second Q&A - Saturday September 3, 2005 Third Q&A - Sunday September 4, 2005 Dragon Con Book Signing Reports September 3-4, 2005 Dragoncon 2005 - Camel's Con Report September 2005 pary…@gmail.com NYC Signing 2005 Allen Bryan Boston Signing 2005 Atlanta Book Signing September 7, 2005 Blog Hi Thursday, September 15th, 2005 Blog (no subject) Monday, September 19th, 2005 Blog THIS AND THAT Saturday, September 24th, 2005 Blog THE GASP MOMENT Saturday, September 24th, 2005 Blog DUMB EVIL? Sunday, September 25th, 2005 Blog THIS AND THAT Wednesday, September 28th, 2005 Blog YET ANOTHER POST Friday, September 30th, 2005 Blog ONE MORE TIME Sunday, October 2nd, 2005 Blog ONE MORE TIME Tuesday, October 4th, 2005 Blog YET ANOTHER, IT SEEMS Wednesday, October 5th, 2005 Blog AND ONE MORE TIME Thursday, October 6th, 2005 Robert Jordan Tour Report: October 17, 2005 Robert Jordan Tour Report: Half Moon Bay, CA Robert Jordan Tour Report: San Francisco, CA Robert Jordan Tour Report: Lexington, KY Jarrod Robert Jordan Tour Report: Lexington, KY Robert MacCloud Robert Jordan Tour Report: Lexington, KY Kevin Dean Robert Jordan Tour Report: Dayton, OH (#1) October 21, 2005 Robert Jordan Tour Report: Dayton, OH (#2) October 21, 2005 Robert Jordan Tour Report: Dayton, OH Tim Kington Robert Jordan Tour Report: Dayton, OH Steve Robert Jordan Tour Report: Cincinnati, OH October 22, 2005 Robert Jordan Tour Report: Arlington, VA October 19, 2005 Robert Jordan Tour Report: Santa Cruz, CA Robert Jordan Tour Report: Pasadena, CA signing report from Cold Rocks Hold November 4, 2005 San Diego Signing OCT/NOV 2005 San Jose Signing OCT/NOV 2005 Signing Report - San Francisco OCT/NOV 2005 another signing report OCT/NOV 2005 an interesting report OCT/NOV 2005 another small report OCT/NOV 2005 Blog I’M BAAAA-AAACK Tuesday, November 22nd, 2005 Bridlington Today November 22, 2005 Blog THIS AND THAT Monday, December 19th, 2005 2006 January Blog IT BEEN A WHILE Friday, January 20th, 2006 Blog APOLOGIES Saturday, January 21st, 2006 March Letter to Locus March 23, 2006 Blog SORRY ABOUT THE PREMATURE ANNOUNCEMENT Friday, March 24th, 2006 Blog A TOUCH OF THIS AND THAT BEFORE THE MAYO Friday, March 31st, 2006 April Blog THE NEWS FROM MAYO Monday, April 17th, 2006 Blog A SMALL EXTRA Tuesday, April 18th, 2006 Blog Photos from RJ Thursday, April 20th, 2006 Blog MORE THANKS YOUS Friday, April 21st, 2006 Blog A LITTLE MORE Saturday, April 22nd, 2006 Blog A VERY BRIEF ADDITION Tuesday, April 25th, 2006 May Blog ONE MORE TIME FROM THE TOP Monday, May 1st, 2006 Blog Pictures of Wilson from RJ Wednesday, May 3rd, 2006 Blog I ESCAPED Monday, May 15th, 2006 Blog A message from Wilson Monday, May 15th, 2006 Blog New Photos from RJ Wednesday, May 17th, 2006 Blog AN IDLE COMMENT OR TWO Sunday, May 21st, 2006 Blog FROM HARRIET Tuesday, May 23rd, 2006 Blog SORRY ABOUT THIS, GUYS, BUT…. Wednesday, May 24th, 2006 Blog Robert Jordan’s do-rag Wednesday, May 24th, 2006 June Blog More pics from RJ Wednesday, June 7th, 2006 Blog Thank you’s from Harriet and RJ Friday, June 9th, 2006 Blog SOME GOOD NEWS, MAYBE Monday, June 12th, 2006 Blog A Very Brief Update Sunday, June 25th, 2006 July Blog A FINAL CHECKIN BEFORE MAYO Thursday, July 6th, 2006 Blog NO CHAMPAGNE YET Friday, July 14th, 2006 August Blog Update From Wilson Wednesday, August 9th, 2006 Blog Wilson again Tuesday, August 15th, 2006 Blog Some News … Friday, August 25th, 2006 Blog A Little This, A little That, Nothing Important Saturday, August 26th, 2006 September Blog A laid back Labor Day……… Tuesday, September 5th, 2006 Blog A Little News, Not too Important Friday, September 15th, 2006 Blog (No Subject) Monday, September 25th, 2006 October Blog Some more thank yous Wednesday, October 11th, 2006 November Blog A Little Update Wednesday, November 8th, 2006 Blog A Small Addition Wednesday, November 15th, 2006 December Forbes.com December 1, 2006 Blog The Very Best Christmas Present Ever Friday, December 22nd, 2006 Blog Christmas (from Harriet) Saturday, December 23rd, 2006 Amazon.com "Significant Seven" (no date) Jordan, Robert